The inventive concept relates to an inspection apparatus, and more particularly, to a spectrometer optical system and a semiconductor inspection apparatus including the same. The disclosure also relates a method of manufacturing a semiconductor device using the inspection apparatus.
In manufacturing semiconductor devices, semiconductor inspection apparatuses are used to inspect semiconductor devices based on light emitted to a surface of a semiconductor device and then reflected from the surface of the semiconductor device. Some semiconductor inspection apparatuses separate light, emitted from a light source, into a spectrum and radiate monochromatic light to a surface of a semiconductor device. However, it takes time to change a wavelength of light radiated to the surface of the semiconductor device in such semiconductor inspection apparatuses. With an increasing demand for high throughput of semiconductor inspection, semiconductor inspection apparatuses that radiate multicolor light to a surface of a semiconductor device and separate reflected light into a spectrum using a spectrometer optical system are being developed.